


Big Strap Energy

by Sapphomet (Cassplay)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Strap-Ons, Transformation, orc transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Sapphomet
Summary: An anxious lesbian receives a little push that makes a big difference.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Big Strap Energy

Shelagh sat down on the bench, her eyes flicking around at the slightest movement from the other students around her. The growing throng of students waiting for class mostly kept to themselves, which was good for someone as anxious as her, but it also condemned her to an eternal outcast status. Every now and again she had tried to join a conversation, but her efforts would inevitably falter and become soured when that tiny voice in her head told her that she wouldn’t want someone like her to come and interrupt her group’s talking, if she ever got one. She tried t shrink herself even further into her seat, but then her eyes caught sight of her latest crush, Yllrona. 

Yllrona was any shy lesbian’s dream girlfriend; outgoing, beautiful, a goth, and also an Elf. Her family had crossed over recently (in elf years) to immigrate to Earth realm. Shelagh sighed with shame at how humans had reacted to the massive portals opening all over the world nearly 30 years ago, allowing passage back and forth between Earth realm and Fey realm. It hadn’t been all negative though, and as soon as human corporations had figured out that this was a whole new world of potential customers, they were all too happy to welcome the new races onto the earth’s surface. Shelagh sighed as she watched Yllrona.

Yllrona got along with everyone, she could strike up a conversation with whomever she wanted and they would hang off her every word. Some days Shelagh wasn’t sure whether she wanted to kiss her or be her. Shelagh had even been able to wield her miniscule amount of bravery to sit at the same table as her in this class for the past few weeks, but she hadn’t been able to talk much. Shelagh looked down at her jeans, vaguely aware of the flutter in her stomach whenever she pictured Yllrona and her doing things together, and not all sexual things; stuff like having lunch together, going shopping, and Yllrona stoking her head as she fell asleep in her lap. She did picture sexual things as well, and if there was a single way to describe what she felt was wrong in her life, Shelagh would be repressed; Both sexually and emotionally. Deep in her thoughts of tenderly stroking Yllrona’s breasts, Shelagh barely noticed the young teacher, only about 5 years older than her, finally showing up and shepherding them into the classroom.

In the room there were 5 tables, which each had space for 8 students, enough total for everyone enrolled in this subject in this timeslot. As was to be predicted for a non-assessed part of the subject, half the seats where empty. Shelagh was quietly angry at those who hadn’t turned up, and although she wanted to say it was because they didn’t appreciate the opportunity to go to a university like this; she knew deep down that she was jealous of their laid-back attitudes. She sat down at Yllrona’s table, there were two others already seated there. A Human man who she thought might be named Seth, and a cute Faun girl who she didn’t know the name of.

“I don’t really understand how this subject contributes to a political science degree.” Shelagh thought as she settled in and took out a notebook, writing the date and “FBF Workshop 7” on the top of the page. FBF was the subject, she couldn’t remember the numerical code for it, but FBA for “Foundational Biology of Fey realm” worked for her style of notetaking.

“Everyone, listen up.” The teacher said loudly, drawing the attention of the class, the chatter died down slowly. “I’m going to give a quick talk, then I’ve got a fun exercise for you, then a short revision quiz. The sooner we get all these over with the sooner we can go.”

Shelagh perked up slightly, she was fine with learning via lecture, but an exercise was always fun to break up the monotony of classes; and she might be able to force herself to talk to Yllrona since it was a group exercise.

The mini-lecture itself didn’t take very long, it was basically just reinforcing what they had heard in the lecture period the previous day. It was all about how food webs worked, which was basically the same as Earth, except some creatures were able to feed of magical auras, rather than other organisms. Kind of like how plants use the sun to create energy. It went by quickly, and before Shelagh felt bored enough to check a clock, the lecture portion was over.

“Alright, I’ve got a bunch of envelopes with cut-outs of different creatures on them. Your job in your table groups is to sort them into a vague food web.” Shelagh couldn’t help but crack a small grin, she knew she could do this easily. Her heart fluttered slightly, if she did manage to speak up then maybe Yllrona would be impressed with her knowledge. Soon enough the envelopes were handed out.

The Faun next to her received the envelope and started pulling the seven or so pieces of paper out of it. Shelagh peered inquisitively at the creatures on the paper. She caught a glimpse of a small fish with pointed teeth, a bird with an axe shaped beak, and a Giant crab. The man named Seth reached out for the cards.

“So, we’ve got a bird, a fish, and a crab.” He listed the other creatures inaccurately as the faun turned them over. “A snake.” A long and muscular serpent with a tail split into three. “A pig.” A large boar with spines covering it’s back. “seaweed” a plant that Shelagh knew was called Runewort and didn’t come from the sea, “and a bear.” A small wombat-like creature with a flat face and long tongue. Yllrona glanced as the pictures, and out of the corner of her eye Shelagh almost saw her laugh. Shelagh’s heart sank, if Yllrona was taken in by this boorish behaviour then she would never have a chance. She gathered up her courage, her mind already mapping out where the creatures fit together. She watched the other three group members talk about how the web fit together, Yllrona and the Faun were much more knowledgeable than Seth, but he was just as confident. The Runewort grew on land around standing stones, where it fed on the latent natural magicks, it was eaten by the shurfle, the wombat-like creature used its long tongue to pull the plant away from the stones to avoid cracking its teeth. The shurfle was eaten by razorboar and the Trilemma, the snake with three tails. The sharp toothed fish were usually predators, but didn’t generally eat any of the other creatures here, mostly just small beetles, but they were eaten by the giant crab, and the crab was cracked open easily by the Axebeak. The Axebeak was eaten by the Razorboar and the Trilemma, same as the Shurfle. And the Trilemma was eaten by the Razorboar.

“Okay, I’ve got an idea of how I thing it might wor-“ she started, only to see it laid out before her, her heart sank as Seth put in place the axebeak to eat the sharp toothed fish, and them to eat the trilemma, and all manner of incorrect relationships. Her overwhelmed mind singled out the most glaring error, which had him placing the Shurfle on the top as the apex predator, a spot that actually belongs to the razorboar. “i- I don’t think Shurfle are predators.” She managed to pipe up.

“What are you talking about, it’s eyes are on the front of its face, that means it’s a predator, and those flat teeth are for chewing tough meat.” He said, shaking off the suggestion that he could be wrong.

“I-“ Shelagh hesitated, was she wrong? If she was then she would make herself a fool in front of everyone. She averted her eyes to her notebook and started flipping.

“Like I said, I know Fey animals, I visit my father’s summer house there every holiday.” He boasted. Shelagh dimly registered the other 2 girls throw each other looks. The look that every woman knew meant “this guy is full of shit”. Bolstered by the thought of Yllrona perhaps not being 100% on board with Seth, she kept flipping through her notebook. She idly wondered If Yllrona’s earlier laugh had been at him jokingly calling Fey creatures by the names of similar earth animals, or because of how wrong he was. This gave her a slight boost in confidence.

“I just checked my notes on the herbivore lecture, and Shurfles are in there.” She said, looking at the faun to avoid looking at Seth or Yllrona. The faun nodded.

“She’s right, my aunt farms Shurfles, and they won’t eat meat.” She said. Seth’s expression darkened slightly.

“Yeah, duh, everyone knows that,” he said. “I was just making sure you all knew.” He moved the shurfle out of the apex position. Yllrona turned to Shelagh.

“Thanks, you seem to know a bit about this subject, huh?” Yllrona said, and tucked part of her pixie cut behind her ear. Shelagh’s heart, partly invigorated by managing to contribute, fell sharply. A Pixie cut. Did she think of Yllrona as a Manic Pixie Dream Girl? Did she just want to use her to gain confidence that she feels she is lacking? A chill crossed her skin; was she being predatory? Her anxiety spiral was halted slightly as the teacher stepped up to the table, checking their progress.

“Uh huh, not exactly right guys, perhaps try to identify which animals are the major predators, then work down from there.” She said before leaving. The Faun and Yllrona started to take more control of the exercise, while Seth had apparently given up and was scrolling through his phone. Shelagh, however, had retreated back inside her shell. The guilt seemed to seep into her from the very air itself, and a horrible mixture of shame, desperation, and fear of her own feelings washed over her. she watched the girls sorting through the creatures, mixing them this way and that, before they figured out the correct web.

“Hey, hey! Listen up,” the teacher said, “I’ve been around to every table, and you’re all doing well. I just want to demonstrate it up here.” She pulled out a whiteboard marker and started to draw the creatures on the board in the correct map. Grateful for the distraction from her thoughts Shelagh turned to watch her. The teacher’s web confirmed that both Shelagh and the other two girls had come up with the right answer, and she dropped some facts that even Shelagh didn’t know about the creatures. For instance: despite what its tail might suggest, a Trilemma more closely related to Bulletes, large armoured lizards that burrow through the ground like their namesake does through air, than hydras, multi-headed reptiles that could quickly grow back 2 heads when one is amputated.

“Does anyone have any questions before the quiz?” she asked, of course no one raised their hands, even if they did have questions, they wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. She waited a few seconds. “Okay, books and stuff away, you just need a pencil.”

Shelagh packed her things as the teacher went around handing out the quizzes. The paper landed in from of her and she looked down, she knew the answers to these easily. She noticed Yllrona’s black painted fingernails on the desk near her, and another rush of guilt went through her. she couldn’t keep pining over the Elf, that wasn’t fair to her, even if she did like girls Yllrona deserved someone who loved her for who she is, not some human who was too scared to talk around her half the time. Tears began to well in her eyes, it hurt as she inched closer to finishing the short test, every circled letter taking her further away from her last interaction with the beautiful Elf.

Shelagh finished her test, rose from her seat, grabbed her backpack, and quickly walked around to deposit the test on the teacher’s desk. The teacher looked up at her sadly, as if she knew what she was experiencing when she saw the tears that were still threatening to fall from her eyes. She turned and left, the teacher sighing sadly.

Shelagh closed the classroom door behind her, fighting to keep from crying. She had to get away, no one here could see. There was a rarely used toilet close by, she started walking,

For an unknown amount of time she sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, crying and wallowing in her anxiety and self-hatred. She knew consciously that she wasn’t predatory for liking women, but somehow, she had never been able to get that through to her subconscious. She felt terrible, her mind repressing every moment of grief seconds after it had passed. Eventually, she was able to push the issue to the side, her gasping sobs having slightly deprived her of oxygen, letting her slow down her troubled mind. She moved to the sink, taking out a new tissue as she did, and wet it at the tap to better set about cleaning up her tears.

A few minutes later, with a last blowing of her nose, she emerged from the bathroom, still blotchy faced from crying, but fine for now. Once she got home she would be fine.

Still, from out of her subconscious the voice rang, her anxiety, told her she’d be lonely forever. That no one would ever like her, let alone any girl.

She tuned it out as best she could and started making her way to the bus stop, her crying had drained her significantly. She arrived at the stop just as her bus did, she got on and trudged to an empty seat. To keep her mind off things she plugged some earphones in and started listening to music. As she came further down from the anxiety attack, she found herself able to process things clearer. She took a deep breath and let it out; slowly she repeated the action, drawing air in, and out; in, and out. Finally, she was able to relax. Though Shelagh was attracted to her, it was still a pretty far shot that Yllrona would date her if she liked her. Shelagh shook her head, trying not to slip into negative thoughts again. She idly looked out the window, only to jump with surprise as she saw her stop rush past the window. She sighed and pressed the “next stop” button; resigning herself to walking back. She grabbed her bag from beside her, preparing to exit at the next stop.

Soon enough the bus started to slow. Shelagh marched to the door and thanked the driver. Her exit left her on a street of shops, only a short walk from her apartment. She looked to the shops next to her as she passed, there was a chain pizza place, a religious op-shop that probably hated her more than she did, a supermarket, a bakery trying in vain to stay alive next to the previous neighbour, and what looked like the strangest shop she had ever seen.

The sign above it had no name, just a stylised picture of a small tongue of flame. Shelagh stopped, puzzled; she had come past here previously for night grocery runs, but she could never remember any shop like this. She looked further along, a hairdresser’s salon was the next shop down. That was odd, it was as if this odd store had sprung up in the middle of two that had previously been direct neighbours. But it couldn’t be new, the paint was faded in places, and the windows were made of that old style of glass that thickened towards the bottom of the pane, not to mention the dust that made them nearly opaque. A chill crawled up her spine, she looked around at the area around her, suddenly aware of how empty it was. Before she knew it, she was opening the door to the odd shop and going inside.

A small bell tinkled above her as she closed the door. It was a very odd-looking interior as well, to her right an open area was turned into a rectangular walkway by the old wooden table in the centre, to her left with a gap between the wall and it was another such table that seemed to form a counter of some sort. Several flat glass display cases masked the top of this table from view, they contained all manner of vaguely gothic jewellery, a pendant of black opal, jagged red inlays on piercings that couldn’t possibly be sterile, and rings of all shapes and sizes. On one end of the bench a stick of incense smoked lazily, filling the space with a pleasant odour that Shelagh couldn’t quite place. She looked past to a doorway opened into the back of the store, a ladder led upwards, she stepped forwards looking up the passageway. She couldn’t see any opening at the top. Perhaps there was an opening above her?

She turned back to examine the rest of the shop. The central table was laden with various containers, filled with what looked like tiny rocks, she looked closer. Nope, the “rocks” were instead insects. Flies in one container, ladybugs in another; locusts, cockroaches, and some she didn’t even recognise.

She turned away, not entirely comfortable with gazing upon the thousands of bugs, and faced the rear wall. A large bookshelf filled with cages of all sizes. The interior of the shelf was dark, darker than the level of light in the rest of the shop, and eyes shone at her from out of the gloom. Possible even less comfortable with this than the bugs, she turned again to the right wall.

This was covered with stacked books. Shelagh blinked for a second, and turned back to the bookshelf filled with cages, then back to the pillars of books sitting on the floor. She was distracted from her momentary confusion at the odd organisation style by the titles on the spines of some of the books, many written so that they would be read normally only when the book was laid on its side, as these books all were. Such strange titles too, stuff like “How to realises you’ve just entered a cliché”, “Beware goths bearing gifts”, and “Hypnotic use of body parts: uncut edition”.

“What is this place?” she said out loud, rather incredulously. She was about to turn to the front wall when she heard a groan from behind her. She turned and saw a woman crawling up onto the counter. If nothing else, Shelagh could admit that this woman matched the shop. She had long fluffy grey hair, and wore a number of shawls over loose clothing. She rolled onto her side and Shelagh let out a tiny gasp. She did look old, but she was also quite attractive, like an actress who had played her heart out in the first 20 years of her career, expecting to be discarded at age 40, only for changing tastes and her proven skill to keep her in front of the camera until into her 70s.

“Hey,” the woman said in a husky voice. She beckoned her over. “Come here and let me have a look at you.” Shelagh reluctantly walked up to the reclining woman. She lifted a pair of glasses and balanced them on her nose with a flourish. She looked her up and down. “So, what do you need then.” Shelagh wasn’t sure if that question was rhetorical, but decided to answer anyway.

“I- I’m just browsing, I saw your shop and thought I’d take a look.” The woman waved her hand dismissively.

“No, no, if you could enter, or even see my shop, then there must be something in here you need.” She said. With surprising energy, she rotated from her lying position to one where she sat on the edge of the table, glass cases and all, with her legs dangling off the side. “May I have your name?”

Shelagh shivered, remembering her grandfather’s stories about ‘the good people’, banshees, and every manner of strange tricksters; things that took children and replaced them with one of them, and things that placed a lot of emphasis on the power a name could have over someone. She thought about her wording carefully before replying.

“You may not have my name, but you may know that it is Shelagh.” Shelagh suddenly realised that no thought of lying about her name had crossed her mind before she said it. The woman rolled her eyes.

“Your bark is on the wrong tree, I’m afraid.” She said dismissively. She squinted, thinking for a few seconds, then muttered something that Shelagh could only just hear. “Maybe, where’s the harm in it?”

She hopped off the bench, and she stood only a little shorter than Shelagh. The woman walked over to the front wall of the shop. Shelagh couldn’t see what she was doing, but she felt a spike of shock, embarrassment, and a tiny bit of want as the woman turned around. She was holding a dark green dildo that looked like it was carved from wood, the grain reaching from the base to the tip. Splinters would be a worry if it weren’t covered in a thick layer of varnish. The base was flared, as if it were a suction cup, but that wouldn’t work with such a rigid material. The woman carried it around Shelagh to behind the counter.

“You’ll be wanting a bag for this, I suppose?” She said, putting the phallus on the counter. She ducked underneath the table, looking for something.

“I- um, no thank you.” Shelagh said, referring to the dildo itself, not a bag.

“Well that’s fine, you can just put it in your own bag.” She emerged from below holding a bundle of straps and clips, folding it up so that on top of a pile Shelagh could see from the flat pad and ring structure that was a strap on harness. “it’s always good to see people caring for the planet.”

“Ah, no sorry, I’m not sure what this is about.” Shelagh said, stunned at both this woman picking out something for her from her store, and seemingly expecting her to buy it. “And I don’t really have any money on me at the moment.” The woman blinked.

“I would think it was obvious what this is about, you need this thing. There’s no pay needed in exchange, I will find a favour for you to do in a few days.” She said, pushing the dildo and harness into Shelagh’s arms. Shelagh didn’t move, she was still not sure exactly what was happening here. People didn’t just give away things like this beautiful toy for free. The woman rounded the counter again and began shepherding Shelagh towards the exit. “You have everything you need, you can leave now, leave me to my nap.”

She was an effective shepherd, and before she knew it Shelagh was standing back on the sidewalk, still holding the dildo and harness. She realised that she was holding these items in public and looked around, hoping that no one had come along while she had been inside the store. No one had and she breathed a sigh of relief. She stared down at the green dildo in her hand. It seemed to light to be made from wood, and she held it up to take a closer look. She recognised it, it was made from bone. 

She turned back to the shop, about to go back in and return it, no matter what the woman inside said. But there was a problem with that plan, the shop was gone. Once again, the line of shops went from the hairdresser to the bakery next to the supermarket, with no sign of the store she had just exited.

She looked back down to the dildo, she had to admit it was very nice looking. Some thoughts crept into her mind, unbidden, of Yllrona naked dragging the harness up her long legs, of them embracing as she entered Shelagh using it. Shelagh shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking about her, especially like that, it would only set her off again. Shelagh searched around her mind for an attractive celebrity.

“Not that one, she hates trans people,” she though as one popped into her head. “That one is against abusers facing justice.” She dismissed that one. “I thought I was over crushing on straight girls?” she thought as another floated to the surface. “Ugh, never mind.” She dismissed that line of thought, nevertheless, she opened her bag and put the toy in, she might find some sort of use for it some other time.

Shelagh tried to put that whole store occurrence from her mind, still aware of the dildo in her bag, and continued home.

The walk didn’t take long, three minutes tops. She unlocked the door, waved a greeting to her roommate, who waved back. She grabbed a cup of noodles from the kitchen for dinner and made her way to her room. She dropped her bag at the end of her bed, kicked off her shoes and started to eat while idly scrolling through the internet. Boredom overtook her, the monotony only broken by the occasional presence of a freeze-dried vegetable in her noodles. Shelagh remembered her medication, and took a swig of salty broth to help swallow. She finished and dropped the Styrofoam cup into a bin next to her and continued to browse.

The day was winding down, the sky had darkened, and Shelagh had just finished bathing. Thoughts of the toy in her bag returned to her. She took the dildo and harness out of her bag and laid them on her bed as she sat cross-legged staring at them. A sense of need began to creep over her, and she picked up the green phallus. She looked closer, there were small pockmarks on the surface of the bone that had been filled in with the thick varnish. It was relatively simple, the surface was smooth and symmetrical, this toy was not made with lifelike accuracy in mind. She idly stroked the shaft a few times, it felt nice in her hand. She looked at the harness, this time picturing herself wearing it. In her mind she pictured herself bending a cute girl over a table, she grunted as she thrust into her. she snapped out of the fantasy as she realised that she had grunted in real life. A little embarrassed, but still eager, she reached for the harness.

It took some difficulty to get on, loosening the straps and finding where to put her legs. But she eventually situated the pad and ring structure above her own crotch. She tried to slip the dildo in under the ring, but that pushed painfully on her, so she loosened the harness slightly to insert it. Finally, after a little bit of tangling and pinching, she managed to strap it on. She looked down, feeling odd as she stared at the artificial phallus poking out from her crotch. She swallowed. Shelagh stood and moved to the full-length mirror behind her door.

There she stood in the reflection, her short-ish hair, wearing a t-shirt, and panties underneath the harness. Her hand went to the dildo and stroked it idly. She had to admit, she looked semi-attractive. She realised that she would probably look hot, but anxiety wouldn’t allow her to acknowledge that. She struck what felt like a solid and confident pose, hands on hips, feet planted, and a smile halfway between disdain and interest. Her smile faltered, but only for a second, as her anxiety tried to make another push into her mind, but she forced it away. A sly smile replaced the frown she had worn momentarily.

“What’s a babe like you doing in a place like this?” she flirted with an imaginary target. “With looks like yours everyone must come drooling after you.” She paused. “Oh, thanks, shall we head to somewhere more private to continue our ‘chat’?”

“So aggressive” she said teasingly. Shelagh flopped back onto the bed, skipping mentally to being ridden by the imaginary woman. Outside the fantasy she stroked the dildo, but inside it she was holding her lover as she pistoned in and out of her, driving her closer and closer to a glorious climax. She grabbed her breast, imagining it was the hand of the woman massaging her. Shelagh leaned inwards to kiss her, but their lips never met. The fantasy was broken, she lay still on her bed, a wave of loneliness threatening to overtake her again.

“No.” Shelagh shook herself out of it, she mentally recounted her fantasy. She had felt so confident. Her heart ached at the possibility that she could be more like that, to go out and be unapologetic about who she was, to love other women and herself. She clenched her fist, a righteous anger coursing through her. She stood and removed her harness, leaving it on the bed. She marched herself back to the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of scissors and while standing in front of the mirror she began to shear off her hair. Every snip she could feel her anxiety attacking her, claiming that she was making a mistake, that her hair was too pretty to cut off, and that she would be a pariah. But that feeling from earlier, her righteous anger, overpowered it.

“So what if this is a mistake, hair grows back.” Snip.

“Fuck off, girls love short hair, and I’m not for male consumption.” Snip.

“So, how would it be different if I didn’t cut it?” Snip.

By the time she was finished her hair was barely as long as a fingernail. Shelagh panted, staring down at the auburn locks in the sink, each of them representing a drain on her confidence. She probably wouldn’t be able to do something like interrupt Taylor Swift (at least right away), but if she made it through a day like today with her true self on display like this, she could do anything. She looked up, there she was in the mirror. She ran her hand back across her scalp and felt a thrill go down her spine. She cleaned up the hair, stowing it in the bin and headed back.

She lay sprawled out on her bed, and resolved to not feel unsure about this, she instead let her mind drift to much sexier thoughts. Like taking a beautiful femme on a date, bonding with other lesbians over their shared loves and interests, and feeling a girl squirm under her fingers like they were magic. She threw her covers over herself, accidently knocking the dildo and harness into her bag at the end of her bed. It had a soft landing, so She didn’t hear. Something that she could have sensed did happen, and if she didn’t have her eyes closed, drifting off, she might have seen the glow. It began to glow a dull green, not enough to be seen from outside or even the other side of the room, but it did.

The magic of the ancient artefact reached out, it knew what to do, her chosen owner had taken a first step into her better self, but she could use a little push. Just as Shelagh was falling asleep, her eyes fluttered, revealing their now yellow hue. Magic poured into the sleeping woman, her muscles grew, seemingly injected with liquid iron as they became larger and corded. She grew taller and wider, her feet sticking out the end of her bed, she shivered and pulled them back under. Her lower canines and first lower premolars seemed to melt and merge, growing into a single larger tooth, they leaned outwards slightly and the newly formed tusks broke through her closed lips. She sniffed unconsciously and scratched at her arm. That was where the final stage of her transformation had begun, the skin around there had turned a dull green. It spread outwards and down to her hand, it made a fist in the sheets from the mild discomfort of the transformation. It splashed across her breasts, up her neck, and covered her face. Her nipples turning a dark green as her new hue spread to her other arm, down her abs and over her legs, until she was entirely covered. She grunted in her sleep, her vocal chords stretching slightly to the larger body. It sounded similar to her old voice, but slightly deeper and gravellier.

The newly changed orc rolled over and dreamed sweet dreams.

Shelagh awoke from her sleep, she stretched under the covers and she felt her feet poke out of the covers.

“Huh?” she said, rubbing her eyes. She paused, the hand rubbing her eyes felt different from what she was used to. She opened her eyes to see the green fist in front of her face. She blinked, this had to be some sort of trick of the light. But blinking didn’t change anything, a strange feeling of still panic set in. She looked further up the arm and the green continued, and not just that; she flexed the arm, muscles becoming swollen into definition before her eyes.

“That’s weird.” She said, then clutched her throat, that wasn’t her voice. “What is happening?” she flung off the covers to see her body. It had been changed similarly, she felt her newly defined muscles. She searched back in her mind, to see if there was anything that could have caused this. Then she identified the one difference. “A dildo… gave me abs?”

She reached up to her hair, it was still the same short that she had cut it the previous night. Her hand crept to her breasts, there was a thick layer of muscle underneath them, but she could have sworn they’d gotten bigger too. She slumped back onto her pillow.

“So, somehow a dildo turned me into a musclebound, green-skinned, umm.” She stopped her description, not having a word to describe just what she had been turned into. She sighed. “That’s weird.”

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, it looked the same, she opened her photos, and before her eyes images of her changed to match this new body. She also had huge bottom teeth. She reached up and felt the tusks protruding from her lips. Then she saw the time.

“Oh shit.” She said, hastily navigating to a timetable of her classes to see what she had that day. When she saw, she was almost as confused as when she had woken up green.

She just had the class “Foundational Biology of Angara; Workshop” but that couldn’t be right, there was only one of those per week, and she was sure she had gone to that class yesterday. She remembered leaving while holding back tears. She had definitely had that class yesterday. She checked the date on her phone’s calendar, but that seemed to think it was yesterday as well.

“What is happening?” she asked again, putting her phone down and scratching her head. A knock at her door broke her trail of thought. It opened before she had a chance to scramble under the covers, it was her roommate. Shelagh braced herself for the shock and horror at her sudden greenness. Her roommate acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Hey, you’re heading off in a couple of hours, right?” she said, Shelagh nodded, her mind scrambling at surprise that her roommate wasn’t shocked at her transformation. “Can you empty the bins?” Shelagh nodded again, and her roommate closed the door. Then something hit her; Her roommate had asked exactly the same thing of her the previous morning, and there was no way the bins had filled up that quickly.

“A- a dildo turned back time?” she asked, still confused at what had to be the only explanation. Judging from her changed photos and roommate’s ease with her being big and green, it had also changed reality so that she had always been like this. Thinking it was better to start seeing what had changed sooner rather than later, she got up. Surprised to find that she was able to walk as if she was always his big, as if she hadn’t just gained a head of height. Then she realised.

“The dildo!” she didn’t know where it was, she hadn’t remembered putting it away anywhere before she fell asleep, so it must still be out. She looked all through her covers and around her bed, even lifted up her bag to see if it was under there somehow, but she couldn’t find it.

“Have I not received it yet because I haven’t visited the store?” She wondered. “I don’t know, it’s magic, it’ll probably work itself out.” She put it from her mind, that was probably a question that would be answered when she needed it to.

She moved to the bathroom, eager to get a better look at herself than the view on the small screen of her phone. She arrived in front of her reflection and her jaw almost dropped, she was hot. The sort of hot where girls would dream about you clutching them to your chest and kissing them under the stars, and then dream about you going down on them like you were dehydrated and they were the only source of water for miles. She flexed, admiring how her muscles stood out. She rubbed her hair, a sense of peace drifted through her. This was right. This was her. Her as she really was, even before the dildo. She hugged herself, an expression of self-love at her new, more obviously butch appearance.

She looked at her eyes, they were yellow. She leaned a little closer, and a sudden headache gripped her. The storm seemed to only last for a second, but to Shelagh it was like her life had been relived. Her memories seemed to twist and alter, she could still tell one set from the other, but some were so similar that they simply merged. What had previously been her parents telling her that Santa wasn’t real was alongside them telling her about how they had adopted her, a young orc orphan, soon after the portals opened. That’s what she was: Orc. It felt right. She could remember her grandfather telling her about Banshees, and the good people. His eyes flashed with distrust at her, and she started to cry. He apologised profusely, promising to be better as her parents consoled her and slowly she reached out and pulled softly on his hair, accepting the apology. In a way he was correct, she was something “fey”, but her parents love her all the same. In her early teens, her parents were once again consoling her, she had accidently revealed to a girl at school that she had a crush on her, but she had reacted badly. Her human memories showed her crying into her pillow, refusing to tell them what was the matter, her orc memories showed different. Tears were still in her eyes, but in this version, she proudly told them everything. Their embrace brought her comfort, far more than the first time. She knew that none of the other people had changed, it was her.

Shelagh came back to consciousness clutching a towel in the bathroom, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. More memories came back, reconnecting with people who had known her biological parents, bringing home her date for the graduation ball, and haggling with the dealer over her bike. Her bike! She had a Bike! A motorbike! She sobbed, more and more tears coming down her cheeks. She cried, this time from joy.

She took several, slow, steady breaths, and stood. She stood there, closed her eyes, and just enjoyed breathing, the muscles between her ribs moved and stretched, allowing air to fill her mighty lungs. She opened her eyes, they still shone from tears, but she knew they wouldn’t be falling any time soon. She washed the tears away, smiling as she wiped her face with a towel.

Shelagh walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bags from inside the bins, pulled them out and tied them off, grabbed a key back into the apartment and descended to the larger bins outside. She dimly realised that she was still in her rather skimpy sleeping clothes, but that didn’t seem to panic her as much as it would have. Hell yeah people are going to be looking at her, why wouldn’t they? She returned up the stairs, catching one of the doors opening a crack for someone to peer out, she waved, trying to be friendly. Her separate sets of memories told her that this was one of her neighbour’s young daughters. In her human timeline they hadn’t really paid attention to each other, but now she knew that the young girl seemed to idolise her.

She returned to her apartment. She washed her hands and prepared to get changed. She opened her closet. She wasn’t surprised that it had received something of a makeover too, no dresses that she had felt compelled to buy, her small makeup bag was still there, but now filled exclusively with eyeliner, and what looked like riding leathers. She threw on a sports bra, sleeveless shirt, and a pair of jeans. She grabbed the riding jacket and put it on her bed. She decided to skip a very late breakfast and just wait for lunch. She began browsing social media while putting on a pair of big boots, and memories of new friends floated into her mind.

Soon enough it was time to leave. She grabbed lunch and ate in the kitchen, then took the bike helmet and keys that she was not sure hadn’t been there when she took out the bins, and went down to where she knew her bike was parked.

It was beautiful. Well, it looked kind of old, and pretty beat up, and had replacement parts from completely different brands; but it was beautiful all the same. She caressed its side as she mounted it. She did up her jacket and put on her helmet, keys in, and she was ready. Just like driving her new, bigger, body, she was able to drive like she had years of practice. As she pulled into the campus parking lot she looked at the time on her phone. It had taken her less than half the time it would’ve by bus. Good thing she had left later than usual, otherwise she’d be sitting around for over an hour. She secured the bike and headed off to class.

She arrived at the classroom, with a few moments until the teacher would be there. She walked past the other students outside the classroom, she was very pleased to see that quite a few of the girls’ eyes followed her as she went to lean against a wall. Before she had much chance to enjoy the stares, the teacher arrived and they all entered the classroom.

She sat at the same table she did before, already knowing that she wasn’t going to take any shit from that guy. Yllrona was there, but Shelagh found that she just wasn’t that great anymore. She was a goth, but all that seemed to just be aesthetic, nothing that made it meaningful, like rebellion from traditional beauty norms. And although that was fine for some people, Shelagh remembered how she had just let that guy, who was clearly in the wrong, just trample all over her. even her outgoing attitude was just how she got on people’s good sides. The last occupant at the table, the faun, Shelagh did like the look of. She had a cute pastel and floral vest-like shirt.

“Hi, I’m Shelagh.” She said, waving to the faun. “political Science.” the faun blushed under her hair/wool/fur, Shelagh wasn’t sure what the stuff was called.

“Zohe, I’m studying Literature.” She said merrily.

“Seriously? What are you doing in this subject then? I was confused when I had to take this for Poli-sci.” Shelagh said.

“Oh, it’s an elective, I figured it would be pretty easy.” She laughed. “My aunt back home runs a shurfle farm.”

“Oh cool,” She said, remembering that coming up in the previous, or rather former version of this, day. “I’ve never managed to try it. I don’t get back to Angara much.”

“It’s so good! There’s this place near campus that does the best shurfle kebabs.” She said, getting excited at the thought of food. “I’m not usually one for fusion cuisine, but it’s really good.”

“You’ll have to show me some time.” Shelagh couldn’t help but smile. Zohe was really nice, she wished she had gotten to know her before.

“Everyone, listen up.” The teacher said loudly, drawing the attention of the class, the chatter died down slowly. “I’m going to give a quick talk, then I’ve got a fun exercise for you, then a short non-assessed quiz. The sooner we get all these over with the sooner we can go.”

Shelagh knew the lecture, she had already heard it already, but just because she had listened to it before didn’t mean she was going to ignore it. It was a chance to make sure she really remembered it. It was a little bit more boring this time around, and she did end up checking the clock before she realised she could estimate how much longer there was to go compared to her previous experience. Eventually it did finish, and the teacher began handing out the envelopes of creature cut-outs.

“Alright, I’ve got a bunch of envelopes with cut-outs of different creatures on them. Your job in your table groups is to sort them into a vague food web.”

Zohe received the envelope, like before, and began to put spread the cut-outs across the table. She saw the fish with sharp teeth that she now recognised as a quipper, an Axebeak, and a giant crab. Like last time, the man attempted to list them badly.

“So, we’ve got a bird, a fish, and a crab.” He said. “A snake, a pig, seaweed, and a bear.” Referring to the Trilemma, razorboar, Runewort, and a Shurfle.

“No, we don’t.” Shelagh said. She picked up one of the cut-outs “Razorboars like this are apex predators, so let’s put that at the top. And work down from there.”

His goofy grin dropped fast, irritated at her, a woman who was so obviously never going to give him the time of day, not appreciating his attempt at humour.

“What about this then?” He held up the cut-out of the shurfle. “This has predator written all over it. Shelagh simply laughed and looked to Zohe.

“She’s right. That’s a shurfle, my aunt raises them and they’re super docile, not to mention herbivorous.” She said. “Razorboars are a big problem for farmers like her.” Shelagh tugged the shurfle from his hand and handed it to Zohe, she put it in the correct place below the razorboar. The man gritted his teeth and went silent.

They, meaning Shelagh, Zohe, and Yllrona, continued to assemble the web. Shelagh knew the correct layout from last time, so she decided to take a more guiding role, to better help the other girls learn how the web interacted.

“So how do we think the quipper and giant crab interact?” She said, holding up the crab. The man, who was now on his phone, scoffed. Shelagh paused, and decided to give him another chance, slim as the chance was that he would take it. “Do you have something to say?”

“Obviously the fish eat the crab, I just read that a group of them can tear a corpse clean in under a minute.” He said. He sat back and looked pleased with himself. Shelagh kept her face blank, she turned to look at the other girls. Zohe turned her head away from the man slightly and rolled her eyes. Yllrona had something different to say.

“That’s certainly possible, let’s put the fish above the crab.” She said, looking towards the man. Shelagh had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes too.

“How are they going to get through that shell? The numbers advantage may work with other fish, but that doesn’t help when you can’t even get to any meat to strip bare.” She said. Once again embarrassed, the man shrunk.

“Whatever.” He said, then added quietly, “buck-teeth bitch.”

Everyone heard it.

Zohe clapped her hands over her mouth. Yllrona looked around nervously. Shelagh was just confused, in her mind the insult made no sense, she didn’t have buck teeth. Unless he was referring to her tusks, but they came from her lower jaw, and she loved them.

“What?” the man looked up from his phone, clearly hoping for them to let him get away with what he clearly meant as an insult, or for Shelagh to retaliate and give him an example of how orcs were angry, brutal, etc. What the man didn’t know is that this was the moment that the teacher had decided to check on how their food web was going.

“What is happening here?” she asked, angry on Shelagh’s behalf, but also worried about this escalating further and becoming a scene. The guy turned around, slightly more nervous than he would have been for fear of actual punishment. Yllrona looked from Shelagh to the man,

“I’m sure Seth didn’t mean it, things have just been getting a bit heated.” She said, trying to cover for him.

“This guy needs to find better insults, that one sucked.” Shelagh said casually. She could practically feel his anger radiating off him.

“Well…” the teacher paused. “I guess if everything’s fine, we can continue.” She glanced down at their finished web. “Nice job”

Yllrona sighed with relief. Shelagh sighed too when she realized, Yllrona was just an extroverted her, or the her that had been her before this miraculous transformation. Just trying to gain the respect of people who didn’t deserve it. She gave Yllrona a slight smile, partly to be friendly, and partly out of pity.

At that moment, she decided, she ripped out the back page of her notebook and wrote the address of the store on it.

“Hey, there’s this really great goth store you might like, check it out some time.” Shelagh said as she handed the note to Yllrona.

So, the class continued as it had, with the teacher handing out the quizzes. Shelagh shooting through it, but she held back a bit. She walked her paper over to the teacher just before Zohe did. The guy shot her a dark look as they left the classroom.

“So, what have you got now?” Shelagh asked the faun as she walked beside her.

“I’m finished for today!” Zohe said happily.

“Nice.” Shelagh said. “Same.”

“I usually have date night today, but both my girlfriends are busy, so I’m going to be lonely.” She said with mock sadness.

“Girlfriends?” Shelagh said, and then thought “Is she poly or straight?”

“Yeah, we’re pretty open with love.” She said, answering Shelagh’s unasked question.

“I’m surprised you only have two, you’re very cute.” Shelagh said, not so subtly flirting.

“What about you? You’ve got to be in the gym constantly to keep your arms like that.” She said, pointing to Shelagh’s arms. “May I?”

“Sure.” Shelagh said, stopped walking, and flexed. Zohe pressed her fingers into the muscle. Then, seemingly without realising, she wrapped her arms around Shelagh’s arm and sighed. “I don’t really work out, that’s just orcs for you.” Zohe had put her face and chest to her arm at this point, Shelagh was slightly embarrassed when she felt two small nipples poke into her.

“Did you want to grab a coffee some time?” Zohe asked, looking up at her and biting her bottom lip.

“Did you want to grab ‘something’ right now?” Shelagh said.

“Eep!” Zohe cried out, then hugged the orc’s arm even harder and lowered her voice. “Sure.”

They moved quickly to the closest bathroom, which was coincidentally the one in which the old Shelagh had cried after class the previous day. They dropped their bags and pulled the other into an embrace, kissing passionately. Zohe’s arms snaked around Shelagh’s neck, Shelagh settled her own on Zohe’s waist, helping her hop up to meet the orc’s lips. Shelagh gently pushed her against a wall, and felt the faun moan into the kiss. Zohe’s tongue entered Shelagh’s mouth, she grinned and pushed her own back. Shelagh’s hand began to move up towards Zohe’s breast, who leaned further into the embrace. Shelagh’s head swam with emotion, euphoria exploding through her as she massaged the faun’s breast.

“Uhh,” Zohe moaned out. “I need you, Shelagh.”

The magic of the dildo stretched out into Shelagh’s mind, but only one, rather small, change occurred. Now Shelagh knew where it was, where she hadn’t looked for it before. She stepped back from Zohe, who started undoing the buttons on her shirt, and opened her bag.

Zohe gazed hungrily at the dildo as Shelagh pulled the harness into place and tightened it around her. She nodded a head at the cubicles, Zohe grinned. She walked over to one of them, gazing over her shoulder at the orc, then she bent over and removed her underwear.

Shelagh followed her into the cubicle, Zohe was sitting back on the closed toilet, waiting for her. Shelagh crouched down, spreading her fur and taking a long wiff, and then a lick of her entrance, making sure it was nice and wet. She stood and grinned down at her partner, who was reaching up to her. Shelagh pushed into her, and Zohe let out a moan that sounded like the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

Slowly, Shelagh began to thrust her hips, she leaned down to capture Zohe in another kiss. Shelagh moved her hips around, trying to find an angle that pleased Zohe most, and she did; soon Zohe’s hands were plastered against the wall, she was breathing fast, and her legs had started to shake uncontrollably.

If Shelagh had looked down, she might have seen the dildo glowing green, using the last of it’s magic. But as it was, she only had time for the cute girl below her. A second bike helmet appeared next to her bag outside of the toilet stall.

As Zohe’s pleasure was peaking, she wrapped her arms tight around Shelagh’s neck, squeezing tightly as her moaning in the orc’s ear became louder and more insistent before she finally let out a half scream that Shelagh stifled with a kiss.

She pulled out and began loosening the harness.

“Oh- my- goddess!” Zohe said, each word drifting out on a moan. “Shelagh-, ooh, that was- fantastic.” Shelagh grinned and slid the harness down her hips.

“Anytime,” Shelagh said, she held the dildo up to her mouth, licking it clean. The taste was so good. She took a lick of the source, sucking it out of the moist fur around Zohe’s entrance. She looked up at the panting faun. “Especially if you always have such a cute look on your face when I make you cum.”

“Oh, always!” Zohe said, slipping off the toilet into a standing position and hugging Shelagh’s face tight against her breasts. Shelagh flicked one of her nipples playfully with her tusk. “make sure you bring that thing.”

“Of course.” Shelagh said, she stood and opened the door. She exited to give Zohe time to re-dress and stowed the phallus in her bag.

“So, did you wanna try those Shurfle kebabs I told you about?” Zohe said, emerging from the cubicle with her underwear back in place and hidden by thick fur, and her shirt buttoned back up, again wrapping her arms around one of Shelagh’s.

“Sure.” She picked up the second helmet. “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?”

Zohe grinned and took the helmet.

True to her word, they were delicious.

But there was more for Shelagh to do. After the much more satisfying dinner than the previous night’s cup of noodles, driving Zohe to her apartment, and exchanging numbers/account details/ free days she made her way back to the place this had all started.

The store was there again, she had no trouble entering. The old woman was already awake and sitting on the counter waiting for her.

“Your product seems to have some unintended side effects.” Shelagh joked.

“Har, Har, but we do offer refunds if you would like to return an item.” She said, already knowing what the answer would be. Shelagh was about to speak. “But I don’t know why you would want to go back to being a human.”

“I- but I thought…” She stuttered. She had thought that becoming an orc was a side effect. She sighed quickly. “I thought the dildo made me confident?” she sighed, realising what must be happening. “Is this one of those, the confidence was inside me all along situations?”

“Absolutely, but to your detriment there was no way it could have ever come out if there hadn’t been some sort of change. You just needed a little extra, to let you start being yourself, just seeing yourself as desirable to women” She said.

“Oh, ok,” Shelagh said, understanding only slightly. “So why did it turn me into an Orc?”

“Oh, that’s the imprint of the original owner.” She explained. “But it wouldn’t have been able to do that if it weren’t right for you, and I wouldn’t have given it to you either. But if you don’t think it’s you, you can give it back and the changes will revert.”

“I-“ Shelagh said, did she want to stay like this? That wasn’t the right question, could she go back? Would she turn back into that anxious, lonely, repressed girl that she had been? Her heart sank slightly, she knew she couldn’t give this up, and now she needed to pay the price. “So, do you have that favour you need me to do yet?”

“Hmm.” The woman said, thinking. She picked up a notebook just to her right and started flipping through it. “No, no, requires a tail so no, no, maybe, no, no no, perfect.” She looked up at her. “My niece is getting some award next month; can you go as a date? She’s hopelessly shy and can’t asks anyone out by herself. You just need to be you hot self, no strings attached.”

“Is that it?” Shelagh was puzzled, she was expecting to have to steal some other magical relic to add to the woman’s collection in exchange for the dildo. “Sure, I guess.”

“Honestly it’s so much harder to meet family obligations than get new magic shit.” She said, seemingly reading Shelagh’s mind. “Also, I’m hoping you can be a nice example to her. She has confidence, but it just requires a little push; like you did.”


End file.
